Because We Love You
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: Tiga jiwa, dua cinta, satu nama. Kuroko, Akashi dan Furihata menjadi korban dari skenario takdir yang kejam. Semua berujung pada pusara yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka yang jujur tentang perasaan satu sama lain, tanpa kata-kata cinta di dalamnya. AkaKuro / AkaFuri / KuroFuri


Tiga jiwa

Dua cinta

Satu nama

.

Kuroko, Akashi, dan Furihata

Menjadi korban dari skenario takdir yang kejam

.

Ada cinta pada pandangan pertama

Ada cinta setelah pertemuan kesekian kali

.

Dan satu nama yang selalu tersimpan dalam hati mereka

Akashi Seijuurou

.

.

* * *

**Because We Love You**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Because We Love You © Yuna Seijuurou**

**Kuroko Tetsuya / Akashi Seijuurou / Furihata Kouki**

.

.

.

* * *

Bulir-bulir air mulai turun dari langit. Satu demi satu berjatuhan menginvasi bumi. Membasahi pusara yang belum begitu kering. Sekumpulan rangkaian bunga yang diletakkan tiga jam lalu itu pun ikut basah karenanya. Demikian pula sebuah pigura berbingkai emas yang diletakkan di tengah pusara. Pigura itu menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana sosok pemuda itu pernah tersenyum dalam hidupnya.

Senyuman yang takkan pernah bisa dilihat lagi, —untuk selamanya.

Pemuda itu masih berdiri di sana. Tak peduli guyuran hujan menyapu wajahnya. Sehingga menimbulkan jejak air yang mengalir turun di pipi, —entah apakah itu jejak air hujan atau air mata. Ia hanya terdiam membisu dan menatap pusara di depannya tanpa gairah hidup. Seolah separuh hidupnya turut terkubur bersama jasad yang terbaring di sana.

Dalam pusara itu tercetak jelas nama seseorang yang begitu berarti bagi dirinya. Disertai dengan begitu singkatnya usia kehidupan yang sempat dijalaninya. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa menduga, bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir begitu singkat. Setelah sebuah kecelakaan tragis merenggut nyawanya.

_Akashi Seijuurou, usia enam belas tahun, kapten tim basket Rakuzan yang melegenda itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan beruntun dini hari tadi. Pemuda itu menjadi satu dari sepuluh orang korban dalam kecelakaan naas tersebut. Hingga saat ini, polisi masih memeriksa penyebab pasti dari kecelakaan maut itu. Alkohol ditengarai menjadi penyebab sedan maut dengan nopol A 519 X yang melaju tanpa arah dengan kecepatan tinggi..._

Berita koran pagi yang dibacanya serasa membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Tak lama ponselnya berdering, ikut mengabarkan berita kematian yang begitu menyayat hati. Padahal baru kemarin, baru saja ia melihat sebuah senyuman tulus yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Senyuman yang selalu ia simpan dalam relung hati terdalamnya. Senyuman yang selama ini hanya dilihatnya dalam mimpi.

Dunianya berputar begitu drastis. Tatapan kosong selalu dipancarkannya sepanjang perjalanan empat jam antara Tokyo-Kyoto hingga upacara pemakaman selesai berlangsung. Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang. Tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Sekalipun tak ada lagi peziarah yang menemani. Diam mematung menatapi pusara yang bisu.

Ia tahu, sekeras apapun usahanya untuk berdiri di sana, jasad yang sudah bersatu dengan tanah itu takkan bangkit lagi. Sekeras apapun usahanya untuk menyampaikan kerinduan yang dipendamnya, Akashi takkan bisa mendengarnya lagi.

Sesak. Perih. Sampai-sampai ia lupa caranya bernafas.

Hujan semakin lebat mengguyur. Bersamaan dengan semakin derasnya air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Kenapa...malaikat kematian begitu cepat mencabut nyawa orang yang dicintainya? Kenapa Tuhan tidak membiarkan mereka untuk saling jujur satu sama lain sebelum kedua matanya tertutup untuk selamanya? Kenapa?

"A—kashi...kun..." bisiknya dalam tangisnya, yang sudah tentu teredam oleh hembusan angin dan guyuran hujan.

Meskipun ia tahu, jasad yang terbaring di bawahnya takkan bangun setelah namanya dipanggil, apalagi hanya untuk mendengar suaranya.

"K-Kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama kehujanan, Kuroko."

Sebuah suara penuh kekhawatiran yang tak asing membuyarkan lamunannya. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya, memayungi temannya dengan payung merah yang dibawanya. Mata kucingnya menatap khawatir. Pun menatap sayu pusara dengan karangan bunga di sana.

"Furi—hata-kun..." Kuroko menoleh, setelah ia merasakan sentuhan hangat merangkul pundaknya yang basah. Di sampingnya, Furihata hanya tersenyum. Berusaha menenangkan hati Kuroko yang kalut. Dan juga berusaha menyembunyikan luka di hatinya sendiri.

"Ehm, Kagami bilang, kau belum menyusul mereka. Makanya kuputuskan untuk mencarimu, —kemari." Di akhir kata yang diucapkannya, tatapan mata Furihata beralih pada sosok manusia dalam pigura berbingkai emas. Sosok yang juga istimewa di hatinya.

Kuroko tak banyak bicara. Hanya menikmati kesedihan dalam diam. Ia membiarkan Furihata merangkul bahunya, seolah mengajak pemuda itu untuk turut berbagi kesedihan yang sama.

"Tenanglah, Kuroko. Akashi sekarang...pasti sudah berada di tempat yang lebih indah." Senyuman itu terlihat miris. Menyembunyikan luka yang tak bertepi. Sama seperti Kuroko, ia juga merasa kehilangan. Sangat kehilangan.

"Baru kemarin..."

"Eh?" Furihata kini menoleh ke arah Kuroko lagi.

"Baru kemarin...aku melihat sosoknya yang dulu. Tak berubah sedikitpun sejak kami pertama kali...bertemu." Dalam isak tangisnya, Kuroko mengenang pertemuannya dengan Akashi. Orang yang pertama kali mengungkap kemampuannya dan juga yang menumbuhkan perasaan berdesir dalam hatinya.

Perasaan itu tak pernah berubah hingga masing-masing di antara mereka memutuskan untuk menempuh jalan yang berbeda. Tak sedikitpun. Sekalipun, Akashi sendiri —yang berubah.

"Iya...Aku paham itu, Kuroko." Furihata mempererat rangkulannya. Berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang kini menyandarkan surai biru itu pada pundaknya. "Akashi itu orang yang baik. Semua pasti merasa kehilangan." Furihata terdiam sejenak. Sungguh, ia tidak berdusta ketika mengatakan itu. Meskipun pertemuan pertama mereka sempat membuatnya dilanda rasa takut, toh pada akhirnya ia tahu, ada kebaikan hati di baliknya.

Hingga mereka berdua menyadari bahwa mereka mencintai satu orang yang sama. Satu nama yang raganya sudah bersatu dengan bumi dan takkan kembali lagi.

Tapi, Tuhan tak pernah mengizinkan Akashi mendengar isi hati mereka. Yang mereka pahami adalah, Tuhan mengizinkan mereka untuk saling mengetahui isi hati satu sama lain.

Baik Kuroko maupun Furihata, keduanya sama-sama sadar telah mencintai orang yang sama.

Dan keduanya sadar perasaan itu adalah salah.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sama-sama mengalah.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengungkap perasaan itu pada Akashi ataupun terhadap satu sama lain. Semua gerakan tubuh telah mengisyaratkan semuanya. Kedua sahabat ini tak mau saling menyakiti. Sekalipun harus menyimpan perih sendiri-sendiri.

Furihata tahu, betapa besar perasaan Kuroko, yang masih mengharapkan sosok Akashi kembali seperti dulu, sosok yang membuatnya terlena akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kuroko tahu, bagaimana perasaan Furihata, setiap kali pemuda bersurai cokelat itu akan merona hanya dengan melihat Akashi tersenyum.

Keduanya sama-sama tahu. Dan keduanya memilih untuk bungkam.

Demi memelihara kebersamaan yang sudah terjalin di antara mereka, dan juga cinta yang telah mereka pupuk sedemikian lama.

Tapi, mereka tak bisa selamanya terus bungkam.

"Dia...sudah pergi meninggalkan kita berdua, Furihata-kun."

Furihata mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan sahabatnya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mulai mengalir turun.

"K-Kau benar, Kuroko." Suaranya sendiri mulai tertelan isak tangisnya. "Kita berdua...pasti akan merasa...sangat kehilangan..."

Dan pusara itu menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana kedua sahabat ini jujur satu sama lain, tanpa harus mengucapkan kata cinta.

.

.

.

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

**[Author's Note]**

Terinspirasi dari film _"The Fault in Our Star" _yang saya tonton kemarin bersama altaira verantca dan nyaonichi. Hingga akhirnya kami saling berbagi tisu setelah menontonnya. Konsep dalam fic ini sebenarnya sama sekali berbeda dengan film tersebut. Kesamaannya, hanyalah tema _death chara_ yang sama-sama diusung. Saya tertantang untuk mencoba membuat fic _angst_, meskipun saya tak sanggup menulis kronologis Akashi meregang nyawa. Mohon maaf jika Kuroko dan Furihata di dalamnya terlihat OOC. Saran dan kritik yang membangun diterima dengan senang hati.

YUNA


End file.
